Marauder Notes
by Emuerz
Summary: I know I know I know... Another Marauder notepassing. But still, they're pretty funny usually right? Read away! Takes place sometime after they make up their nicknames. Read and Review!
1. History of Magic

_**History of Magic**_

-God Binns is so boring! - Prongs

_-You only just figured this out Jamesie? - Padfoot_

-I did not! I'm just pointing it out, Snuffles- Prongs

**-You know, you two don't actually need to bicker on paper… it's rather odd you -know? - Moony**

-Moony, they've always been weird.-Wormtail

_-I take offense to that Peter. - Padfoot_

-Me too. Hmph. - Prongs

**-Well, Peter, it looks like we've got the parchment to ourselves. - Moony**

_-You do not! Sirius Black is still here you know. – Padfoot_

**-Talking about yourself in third-person now are you Sirius? – Moony**

-That's a first, even for you Padfoot! – Wormtail

_-Be quiet you two. – Padfoot_

-Hey what happened to James anyway? – Wormtail

**-Peter, you were supposed to throw him the parchment, but don't worry, he's staring at Evans anyway. – Moony**

_-Chuck it at him Peter, see what happens. – Padfoot_

-Okay, here it goes. – Wormtail

-That hurt you know! And I was NOT staring at Evans, Remus. Oh yeah and Peter, try not to make your throws so obvious, Binns nearly caught you. – Prongs

_-You blind James? He was writing something on the blackboard. Snort Trying to seem as if you weren't looking at Evans eh? – Padfoot_

-Sorry Remus, this was supposed to go to you, but I saw Sirius snorting so he was writing something about me. And I was right! Hmph. – Prongs

**-I don't really care you know. Oh yeah, Sirius, this is going to Peter, he's fallen asleep. – Moony**

_**Peter is jerked awake by the parchment**_

"Periwinkle! Are you passing notes?" Binns said in monotony, approaching Peter with a detention slip. "See Mr. Filch tonight." He said going back to his position at the front of the class, oblivious to the three other Marauders' snickers.

* * *

A/N- Again I know this has been done a lot. But I've always wanted to try this... next time you might see Snape, or Lily... Please Review! Although I'll probably continue with this regardless... 


	2. Potions

_**Potions**_

_I have to say this is better than History of Magic! – Padfoot_

**Sure you can say that because you're actually GOOD at Potions Padfoot. – Moony**

Yeah, but it's like the only thing he tops you in Remus! – Prongs

I don't know… they're a pretty good match in Care of Magical Creatures… - Wormtail

_No way Peter. I'm definitely better than Remmy in COMC! – Padfoot_

**Only because half the animals won't let me near them. Hey… I beat you last year anyway! – Moony**

And you say Sirius and ME bicker a lot Moony? Look at you two! – Prongs

Uh… guys… my potion is kind of…purple…- Wormtail

_Purple? Hahahaha! How'd you manage that Pete? – Padfoot_

**Oh Merlin… Sluggy won't like that… Wait, Peter, did you add the Unicorn Hair? – Moony**

This coming from the guy who claims he sucks at Potions. Right. – Prongs

**Potter! If your stupid notes come close to my cauldron again, I'll hex you and your cauldron! – Bugger Off**

Oh Snivellus, I'm so scared! You passed it to the wrong person anyway… - Prongs

Eer Prongs? Do you think he was actually paying attention to our order of passing? Oh bugger, it's magenta now! – Wormtail

_Old Snapey looking at our notes? Ah when will he learn! Oh yeah Pete? You weren't supposed to add the Unicorn Hair when Remus said that… you were supposed to have added it ages ago. Thought you should know. – Padfoot_

**James you really shouldn't have thrown the paper at him, next time he'll probably turn you in. – Moony**

Remus, you know detention doesn't matter to me. Hehehe this should be fun… - Prongs

**POTTER! I told you not to make this thing come near me or my cauldron! It nearly went in you know. – Bugger Off**

Well he passed it to the right person this time. Right, I've given up on this potion…- Wormtail

_Haha! Nice one Prongs, who ouch that looked painful. A Stinging Hex? That's all he could do to you?Well I suppose the Ickle Slytherin thinks that's pretty tricky. – Padfoot_

**James! He's going to turn us in! Don't do that again. Well you got what you deserved with that hex… - Moony**

You sound as if you're on his side Moony! Hmph. Oh well third time's the charm. – Prongs

**_The Potions' notes were destroyedwhich was followedwith a spectacular explosion when they landed in Severus Snape's Cauldron. James also receivedtwo detentions._**

**__**

A/N- Two reviews, and I was already starting to work on this chapter before they reviewed! Thank you TheFruity One, and Remussweetie! Hope this one was a little longer, but note passing is a bit hard to make long... oh well I tried!


	3. Charms

_**Charms**_

**- Hey, has anyone found the colour-changing spell yet? – Moony**

**- **Well I haven't! Why do we bother with notes in Charms anyway? Flitwick never notices when people talk… - Wormtail

- I think Sirius found it Remus, and Wormtail, OTHER people could be listening in. Like the Slytherins. – Prongs

- _No I didn't find it. What am I, a walking textbook? Definitely not. – Padfoot_

**- Well I suppose we could take turns looking through our Charms textbook, while the others practice. – Moony**

_- And why, Remus would you need a colour-changing Charm? And why did you throw this at me? – L.E_

**- Oops… sorry Lily. No reason, but I was aiming for Peter… - Moony**

- Nice one Moony – Wormtail

- Yes, smooth move. – Prongs

_- Had to be the Prefect didn't it? Wait, you're a Prefect too! – Padfoot_

- **Err… guys? She's looking at me, like she's expecting it back…- Moony**

- Well don't throw it back! – Wormtail

_- Pete? Why'd you give it to me? It's supposed to go to James… oh well. Don't throw it back to her Remus! She could turn us in for note-passing, and probably get something for the colour-changing charm. – Padfoot_

- Forgotten about me Peter? Oh well, I say we throw it back to Evans! – Prongs

**- You only say that because you love her Prongs. No let's just keep it here. Oh and I think I found the Charm. Funny how none of us thought to look at the index. – Moony**

- Yippee! – Wormtail

- Pete, please NEVER actually say that aloud. What is it Remus? – Prongs

_- Yeah, that was definitely a little scary… - Padfoot_

**- Umm… it says "Point your wand at the desired target and say Coulores Morphus (Coo- lor- ess Mor- fus). At the end of the spell add on your desired colour's suffix, found at the bottom of this page." Ok… it's on page 342 of our textbook. You guys can have a look. – Moony**

**-** Wow… pretty long description, just for a little Charm. Wait, do you think it'll be hard?- Wormtail

- Oh quit worrying Wormtail, it doesn't look that harddo they have pink at the bottom? – Prongs

-_ I think… well magenta anyway. So you think if we bewitch the hair powder stuff we're putting in the drinks with this spell, then the hair should change colour? – Padfoot_

**- Sirius, using logic? Wow! I never thought I'd see that day… but it sounds like it should work. – Moony**

**-** Usually it's you Remus using logic. – Wormtail

- That's the plan anyway Sirius… it better work. Our last prank didn't turn out too well. – Prongs

_- Oh be quiet you two. – Padfoot_

_**"Mr. Black! Who were you throwing this to? I'm afraid I'll have to take it. 5 points from Gryffindor young man, for note-passing. Next time it will be a detention, please carry on working," said Flitwick burning the parchment in question.**_

**_

* * *

_**

A/N- Hope you liked this one! Hehehe Sirius got off easier than James, and Peter. Next lesson, Transfiguration! It might be a bit shorter due to the fact that McGonagall would spot them fairly quickly. As always, review please!


	4. Transfiguration

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, or names mentioned.

_**Transfiguration**_

The prank worked! – Wormtail

_Of course it did Peter, were you expecting it not to? – Padfoot_

Well the one before it back fired Padfoot. Oh crap McGonagall! Good she's gone, had to hide the parchment… - Prongs

**Half of the pranks you two come up with don't work Sirius. – Moony**

Could you make your throws any less accurate Remus? That one nearly went over my head! – An Annoyed Wormtail

_Adding emotions to your name now Pete? – A Charming Padfoot_

Well if you two can do that, then so can I! – A Simply Wonderfully Amazing and Extraordinary Prongs

**Oh Merlin… - A Close to Full Moon Moony**

And I started this? Cool! – Wormtail

_Have we stopped with the emotions? No fair, I need to top Prongs'. – A Charming, Intelligent, Spiffing, Handsome, Girl-Attracting, Babe magnet, Prank planner extraordinaire, Padfoot_

Uh oh… a "Close to Full Moon Moony" doesn't sound good… I can't top yours Padfoot. – Prongs

**Good. You got my point James, now can you guys pay attention for a second? McGonagall almost saw you last time Sirius. – Moony**

She almost caught us? Oh Merlin, I don't want a detention with her! – Wormtail

_You ruin all the fun Moons. – Padfoot_

Moons? Hahaha, nice one Padfoot! – Prongs

**Moons Sirius? Well if you're Pads, I don't see why I can't be Moons James. – Moony**

You like that name Remus? – Wormtail

'_Course he does! It was me who made it up afterall Worms. – Padfoot_

Worms… I like that one better than Moons and Pads. – Prongs

**Though I doubt Wormtail will. – Moony**

Worms? Ugh, no! Please don't call me that again! – Wormtail

_Ah, our little Pete is growing up James! Using the word 'please' and all. – Padfoot_

Do you need your nappy changed Petey? – Prongs

**Leave him alone you two. – Moony**

**_McGonagall sees the parchment and grabs it approaching Remus. "Mr. Lupin! I expected much better from you, a Prefect!" she yelled furiously. "Detention tonight, my office, and another tomorrow with Professor Slughorn." Remus sighed and slunk down in his chair. _**

**__**

**_A/N- Sorry this took forever for me to update... I had most of this chapter done, but I didn't have anything good to write, so i didn't. Hope you enjoyed it!_**


End file.
